Beast Boy of the Jungle
by RavenGagalover
Summary: Another Disney and Teen Titan twist! This time, Beast Boy stars as the man of the jungle, Tarzan. He meets an elephant, a friendly lady named Raven, and her twisted body guard Adonis. LOTS of BBxRae.
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

"_Marie! Get in the life boat with Garfield!" shouted Mark Logan. _

"_But Mark -" Marie Logan was going to shout something out, but Mark already cut the rope that tied the lifeboat to ship. "Noooooooo!" she screamed clutching the baby tight in her arms._

_After the lifeboat was a few feet away from the sinking ship, Mark Logan appeared out of the water and onto the boat._

"_Are you and Gar ok?" He kissed his wife's forehead and ruffled Garfield's little head._

"_It's ok Gar," Marie Logan started, "Everything's going to be ok-"_

* * *

Beast Boy woke up.

A big female gorilla looked down at him, smiling. It was Beast Boy's mom, or so, adoptive mom.

**-Beast Boy changes into a gorilla-**

"Hey, Mom." He greeted her with a stupid smile on his face. But she smiled back.

"You were talking in your sleep again," she implied as she helped Beast Boy up. "I'm starting to get worried about these dreams of yours."

"Relax mom," Beast Boy yawned. "It's just a dream. It doesn't hurt." And he hugged the big, caring, female gorilla.

-_Beast Boy and his mom joined the other gorillas in a feast of berries, fruits, and bugs-_

"Beast Boy! Yeah you're awake!" Beast Boy's gorilla friend, Robin was there to greet him. The two did their signature high-five and went on to eating berries.

"Hey Robin," called a couple of other gorillas, "come with us through the jungle!"

"Sure thing you guys!" Robin called. He ran after the other 2 gorillas into the jungle.

"Hey Beast Boy you want to come with?" Robin poked his head out of a bush.

"Uh…sure. Right then." Beast Boy seemed puzzled, because he was never asked to hang out with other gorilla boys.

Robin and Beast Boy both followed the two other gorillas.

"Why is he here?" said one of them, who pointed a finger and a nasty look at Beast Boy. The other one glared at the green gorilla.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Beast Boy in an angry voice.

"Who'd wanna hang out with you, loser?" the gorillas pushed him aside, pulling Robin with them. Beast Boy sighed and turned around to walk back. But when he looked, he only saw green trees and other foliage.

"I'M LOST!" screamed Beast Boy.

"Ey little ape, you ok?" Beast Boy looked up to find an elephant looking down at him. Wondering, why does everybody have to look _**down**_ at him?

* * *

Ok! So more chapters coming up! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 A New Friend

**Beast Boy is invited by Robin to monkey around with his other gorilla friends. But Beast Boy is rejected by Robin's buddies, and is left alone in the jungle. He couldn't find his way back to the gorilla clan, and ends up meeting a friendly elephant.**

* * *

Looking up at an elephant seemed intimidating, but Beast Boy was eager for some help at that moment. But one weird thing was that the elephant had a glowing red eye…

"Oh hello." Beast Boy said with a wide grin on his face.

"What up little man?" greeted the elephant.

"Um…I'm kind of lost, and I need to get back to my gorilla pack," Beast Boy explained, "Hi. I'm Beast Boy." He let out a hand.

"Well Hi. My name is Cyborg, and I think I saw those monkeys go straight to the water hole."

Cyborg the elephant shook Beast Boy's hand with his trunk. The two walked together toward the water hole. "Mind if I call you BB for shorts?" Beast Boy nodded.

"Why do they call you Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, you know I was part of a process which humans study me, and I had an accident. My tail and my left eye were replaced by some strange machinery." Cyborg, started flicking his robot eye on and off.

"Dude, that's kinda creepy. But what do humans look like?" Beast Boy, at the same time, turned into a human.

"Woah! Kinda like that, but not green." Cyborg was surprised by the sudden change in species. But Beast Boy, thinking about what Cyborg said, thought that no matter what he was, human or animal, he'd never fit in.

_-Beast Boy and Cyborg got to the water hole and find the gorillas taking baths and playing in the water-_

"Uh…thanks Cy…borg." Beast Boy said.

"Nah it's fine. Cy is ok if that's what u want." Cyborg smiled.

_-Beast Boy joins his mom to wash fruits for the clan's dinner-_

"I think you'd better go to bed. Here," she pointed out a few washed fruits that she had saved. "You probably had a long day." She implied, smiling to him. Beast Boy smiled back.

_-Beast Boy carries the fruit to his gorilla nest, but halfway to the tree he stops and asks his mom,-_

"Mom, will I ever…belong?" He said in an uncomfortable voice. His mom looked at him with a, "oh come on don't think like that" look. "Oh…um yeah sure. Thanks." Beast Boy said back. He got into his nest, and looked up at the sky. Thinking…Thinking…

* * *

I know. Really short chapter. I am planning not to have short chapters like this and hopefully adding more. You'll be seeing Raven soon! (Please review)


	3. Chapter 3 Newcomers

**Beast has met his new friend Cyborg after his friend Robin ditched him, but wonders if he ever will belong with, or to anyone.**

* * *

"_Mark. I can't believe we managed to live here in the jungle. And Garfield is 1 yr. old today!" Marie Logan gave her husband a kiss wit the baby, cradled in her arms._

"_Yes Marie, I think we can manage here until someone finds us-" some growling cut off what Mark Logan was going to say. "Marie, get in the shelter." He suddenly had a change of voice. Marie gasped and ran into the shelter with baby Garfield wrapped in blankets._

"_But Mark-" she protested._

"_Just go! Take Garfield and get him safe, go!"_

_Mark Logan grabbed his gun and looked around for the source of growling. _

"_It's ok, everything's going to be alright." Marie was trying to hush up the baby. She suddenly heard a gunshot and a scream of a man's. Marie gasped and hugged her son. She tied blankets to one end of the ceiling to the other. She placed her little baby inside the small drapery cot she made. Then… the door opened. Marie was shocked at what she was looking at especially at its bloody mouth and claws. She lead it away from the child, endangering her own. Marie Logan ran out the tree house door and a distant scream can be heard throughout the jungle._

* * *

"Mom!" Beast Boy again, woke up. All the other gorillas woke up form their sleep complaining and talking to each other about how Beast Boy was a nuisance. Beast Boy's mom was awake rubbing her neck.

"Mom, I didn't mean to, I swear!" Beast Boy tried to explain, but his mom held up her hand.

"I know Beastie. It's fine with me." She stated, yawning.

"Not with us it's not!" shouted one of Robin's gorilla friends.

"Yeah, jerk!" shouted another.

"Ok everyone, let's just go and-" Beast Boy's "dad" or adoptive father (though he didn't act like a father to him) was interrupted. All the gorillas looked at each other and into the trees. Beast Boy heard what seemed like that sound he heard in his dream. All the gorillas ran after their leader, who lead them deeper in the jungle, away from the danger.

"Mom…that sound…" Beast Boy was awestruck.

"Beast Boy," Robin called. "Are you ok?" Robin ran towards him with Cyborg the elephant.

"I've heard that sound before! I heard it in my dream last night!" Beast Boy's instincts told him to run. But, something inside him told him to go find it. "I have to go after it." Beast Boy told Robin.

"No you can't!" Robin tried to stop him, but Beast Boy ran through the jungle and shrubs until he got to the beach. He saw one of those small lifeboats like in his dream. Also, three sets of footprints were in the sand, leading into the jungle. Beast Boy morphed into a jaguar and followed the scent.

"So Raven, when this is all over, and we get back to civilization, wanna go to that place you liked?" ask Adonis, cutting foliage out of their way.

"For the last time, Adonis, you're only here because I need to be kept safe. The jungle is dangerous." Raven stammered as she closed her book.

"I promise you, you'll be safe in my arms. Way safer." Adonis teased. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Dear friend, what are we exactly trying to find?" asked Raven's friend, Starfire.

"Gorillas, Starfire. I'm studying jungle animals." Raven replied, looking in her journal. Then, the three explorers found a spot where there were no trees, but bushes and a river. "Let's set up camp here." Said Raven. Using here powers, she set up her tent. Then moving on helping the struggling Starfire with hers.

"I'm gonna go into those trees, just to finish my last sketch." Raven pointed to a spot somewhere ahead where the trees were tall, and had a lot of branches.

"Should I come with? To keep the pretty lady, 'safe'?" Adonis suggested with a smug grin on his face.

"No. I'm going alone." Raven replied in an irritated voice.

"I shall make some food back from my home land! Make sure to come back and join us for dinner!" Starfire announced. But Raven was already in the deepest part of the jungle. Little did she know…danger could strike.

* * *

I have two stories to finish and more new ones coming up :p so much work but i kinda enjoy it. please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Who is She?

**Beast Boy has been having weird dreams for past few days. But he has made a new friend, who made him more determined to find where he belonged or who he belonged to. The whole gorilla clan heard a strange noise, and Beast Boy decided to follow the source. Meanwhile a scholar, her best friend, and her guardian set up camp in the jungle…**

* * *

Beast Boy was driven to follow the scent. Every time, he got closer, he felt a charge of energy run through him. As he was walking, he found a dead snake upon the floor. He sniffed it, and it had sort of a fire scent to it. But Beast Boy kept moving.

* * *

Raven was finishing her sketch of a few animals they encountered while finding their campsite.

"Gorillas…" she whispered to herself. Then, she heard screeching and yells of high pitch. A group of baboons have sensed Raven in their territory. Raven gasped and ran the opposite direction from her camp. She looked back once, and a before baboon can bite her face off, something knocked it out on the floor. But Raven kept running, though she felt someone else was there. The wind in her face suddenly got smoother and colder. It kind of felt like she was flying…

When she looked up, she saw a green man holding on to her tightly with one arm, and swinging on vines with the other. He then laid her on a branch of a tree and instructed her,

"Stay here." He then swung back into the trees. Raven was surprised. She'd never seen anyone but her colleagues in this forest. His clothes were torn, revealing his green skin and he did look about Raven's age. He then returned and leaned in towards Raven's face. The two studied each other's eyes. Beast Boy though, was confused. The cloth over her head cast a shadow over her face. He reached to take it off but Raven pulled it back and revealed herself.

* * *

_-Beast Boy's point of view:_

"_Woah…" Beast Boy thought. He hadn't seen anything like that her…anything more beautiful…anything, more like him. Her violet eyes seemed to be glowing light from them. The gem on her forehead gleamed from where the light was hitting her face. But her eyes…oh her eyes… Beast Boy blushed enough to set a fire._

* * *

_-Raven's point of view:_

"_Is he gonna harm me?" Raven thought to herself, although she did like his emerald, passionate, and deep eyes. She then, had a sort of lust for them. They seemed to hold on to hers as they just, stared at each other. Feeling and hearing each other breathe. Raven blushed red._

* * *

Beast Boy snapped out of it and moved back. Raven got up and dusted herself off.

"Could you, get me down please?" she asked. But Beast Boy did not understand. "Down. Down…you know?" she told him. Beast Boy just tilted his head. "Ugh." She just rolled her eyes and tried to get down herself. At her attempt, the moment her foot set down on one branch, she slipped and ALMOST fell to the ground. Beast Boy had caught her in time. Beast Boy though, of course, was still speechless.

"Beast Boy!"

"Yo, BB!" Beast Boy looked behind him and found his buddies calling at him. Though they hesitated at the sight of Raven. Raven heard them talking, but it was more like, just plain animal sounds.

"Be right there guys!" Beast Boy shouted out to them. Raven figured the animals understood each other. Beast Boy ran toward them, but getting one last good look at the girl. And he disappeared into the trees and jungle.

* * *

Raven did not exactly know what happened, but she let it slide. She headed back to her camp (safely) and went straight to her tent.

"Friend Raven, do you wish to try…" but Raven ignored Starfire's offer and laid down on her bed of pillows and bed sheets. She looked upon the ceiling of her tent and just kept thinking…

"_Who was that boy…I wonder why he seems all alone…here in the jungle…" _She eventually just fell asleep.

* * *

*whew* lots of work to do... don't forget to review please!


	5. Chapter 5 Outcast? Or not?

**Beast Boy is a human boy who was raised by a kind gorilla mother. He never fit in ever since. But he as a gorilla and an elephant for a friend, and that was enough for him. Until, he met a beautiful girl that may be the key to his past.**

* * *

_When Beast Boy caught up to his friends, who were moving with the gorilla clan to get away from danger. The night had fallen on them all. Though, Beast Boy kept looking over his shoulder for the girl. He turned into a bird at the moment, and flew up on Cyborg's back, hitching a ride._

* * *

"What was that…creature?" Robin asked, looking up at Beast Boy.

"She kinda looked like a human," Cyborg stated, "except her skin was a different color. Hey, just like you BB!" Turning back to a human, Beast Boy's ears perked up.

"Yeah…just like me." Beast Boy whispered and smiled to himself. Finally, the gorillas nested in an area, miles of the opposite way from where they used to nest.

"Beast Boy, I wanna ask you something." His mom approached him in the nest. She walked over and put her arm around her adopted son. Beast Boy gave his mother a tight hug. Tears ran down her face and Beast Boy wiped them away.

"Mom, it seems that all my life I only needed to care for one female. And that's you mom, but after today…" Beast Boy put his arms around his head and gazed at the sky. "I saw her mom. I found the girl for me. She was there. Her eyes…they were like the stars…on a night like this." Beast Boy smiled at the sky.

"So that's what you were up to today. You ran off and your friends went after you." She told him. "Now, I really think you should get some sleep." The gentle ape touched her son's face with the back of her hand. Beast Boy, was asleep.

* * *

"_Beast Boy…" the most beautiful voice called out to him. Beast Boy looked around and found nothing. "Oh Beast Boy…" He looked behind him and found the pretty girl he saw earlier. She was calling his name, and he understood her. He ran to her, and she had her arms out for a big hug, he hugged her back._

"_What's your name?" Beast Boy asked her in a loving voice._

"_My name, is-" she spoke, but words were cut off._

* * *

"Beast Boy get up." Cried his mom.

All the gorillas were headed somewhere in a rush, grunting and hooting to each other. Then a roar. Beast Boy turned into an elephant and placed his mom on his back.

"Come on mom, let's go!" He was running away from what seemed were lions. Just when the gorillas were all up high in trees, Beast Boy's father went against the lionesses.

"NO!" Beast Boy shouted.

The scared cats were backing away, when Beast Boy turned into his gorilla form and tried to lead the lionesses away. Unfortunately, a baby gorilla was yelping for help. The lionesses stopped following Beast Boy and surrounded the baby. Beast Boy tried to help but was knocked out by one of the lionesses.

Beast Boy got up, rubbing the back of his head. Cyborg and Robin were looking down at him.

"What happened?" he asked them.

"You got one of us killed." His father said sternly.

"He was so young!" a mother gorilla was weeping over her dead baby. Other gorilla moms were comforting her.

"No-" Beast Boy tried to explain, but his father was enraged.

"You must leave. We don't want anyone get hurt anymore." He stated.

"No, please dear!" now Beast Boy's was starting to cry, but nobody was comforting her. She argued with her mate, when Beast Boy just scolded them.

"Alright, I'll go!" he shouted.

"Beastie you can't. Please, don't leave." She reached for her son's hand, but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry mom, but I have to. I don't wanna hurt anyone anymore, especially you, or myself." He said looking onto the floor.

"Beast Boy…" Robin didn't want to loose his buddy.

"Come on BB, don't do this." Cyborg pleaded.

Beast Boy just looked back at his friends, and ran into the jungle.

-_Meanwhile_ -

Raven woke up, clutching her journal.

"Friend, you have awakened! Please, are you feeling alright?" Starfire asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine Star." Raven replied. The two friends walked out of the tent and into their site.

"Ah, I see you two ladies are awake," Adonis said, "Raven what happened yesterday? You never told us."

"Alright," Raven said blankly, "so I was in a tree, finishing my sketch. When some baboons tried to attack me and it was really scary. Then, a green guy saved me." Raven smiled to herself, a tiny smile. Then glared and thought, "What am I thinking?" Suddenly, rustling in the bushes were heard.

"Don't worry Raven, I'll protect you!" Adonis stepped in front of Raven, and Starfire stepped behind. Adonis aimed his gun at the bush.

"3…2…1…" Adonis counted, grasping the trigger, but Beast Boy popped out of the bushes. He was on all fours, again, looking up at the people. So this is what humans were…

* * *

Beast Boy finally


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting

**Beast Boy tries to fit in with his family but he simply can't. He meets a young lady named Raven, but he could not understand her. But he turns anxious to find another one of his kind, as he has been lonely for so long. After being demoted from the family, he runs off to find the girl in his dreams…**

* * *

"That's him!" Raven exclaimed. She pushed Adonis aside and sat on her knees in front of Beast Boy. "Hello, do you remember me?" she asked him, and stared at him straight into his eyes. Beast Boy, however, did not know what she was saying. He stared blankly at her, but got lost in her beautiful, glowing eyes.

"It's ok, Raven I'll take care of this." Adonis stood up in front of Beast Boy. "Why, are you green? Oh well, Raven is gray anyways. So-"

"You're not helping Adonis." Raven had hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Beast Boy did not know what was happening, but did remember what the girl said when they first met.

"Could you get me down please?" he said stupidly. Raven dropped to the floor on all fours and asked,

"What did you say?" she had a stunned look on her face. Beast Boy, thinking it was some sort of human greeting, repeated himself.

"Could you get me down please?" It sounded clearer the second time. Starfire snickered, Adonis laughed so hard he fell to the floor, and Raven just laughed politely.

"You're already down." She explained to him with a smile. Beast Boy was hearing and seeing the most beautiful thing in the world. He suddenly remembered his dreams, and thought that he should say something he had been hearing there. But Raven asked him a question.

"What's your name?" Raven asked.

"Gar." Beast Boy replied.

"Gar?" Raven asked about the puzzling name. (In the background, Adonis was laughing harder than ever)

"Friend Raven, maybe we should teach, the Gar about our ways? So it could be easier to converse?" Starfire suggested.

"Then we'll have a lot of work to do." Raven got up pulled the hood over her head and walked to her tent.

"Please excuse my friend, she's here to study the strange ape gorillas." Starfire petted Beast Boy's head.

"So, how have you been living here in the jungle? I suppose the trees have turned you green as well?" Adonis joked around with Beast Boy and slapped him on the back. Beast Boy, was still confused, but was getting the idea.

Throughout the day, the three people showed Beast Boy the most amazing things (in Beast Boy's opinion). He was excited but at the end of the day, the humans fell asleep and Beast Boy quietly slipped away back into the jungle.

* * *

Okay, really short chapter and I'm sorry :p I thought I could've added a lil more too. Review!


	7. Chapter 7 The Deal

**Beast Boy is a teenage boy who was raised by a friendly gorilla. He met a few friends, and did not believe he belonged. An accident killed one of the family, and Beast Boy takes the blame. But he sees this as an opportunity for him to meet up with the girl of his dreams…**

* * *

"Cyborg, wake up!" Beast Boy had found his two buddies sleeping near the gorillas.

"BB, what's going on?" Cyborg yawned and stretched.

"You gotta help me," Beast Boy explained, "The human girl I saw, she speaks in human and I can't understand! You've been around them, you help me learn the language!"

"Sure BB but, how soon does this have be?" Cyborg asked, and freaking out BB by flickering on his light up eye.

"Right away."

_**-The next morning-**_

Raven, Adonis, and Starfire woke up to Beast Boy banging on pots and pans.

"Your little beast-friend has taking a liking in kitchen objects." Adonis thought this was pathetic, for a real man should not be acting like this. "What is your name again, little man?"

"Beast Boy." Beast Boy replied. He didn't learn much from Cyborg that night, but simple phrases, greeting, and his name. "My name is Beast Boy." He said, stupidly.

"He actually said a full sentence!" Starfire cheered. But Raven, showing no emotion, leaned into Beast Boy's face.

"I thought you said your name was Gar." She looked him in the eye, and this time Beast Boy saw burning fire from their core. But Beast Boy stammered in her face,

"My, name, Beast Boy!"

Raven stood back up, but still looked at Beast Boy in the eyes.

"Do you know, where the go-rill-as are?" she asked him.

"Gorillas!" Beast Boy jumped up and down, chanting the word gorillas. He was on all fours, shouting, "Gorillas! Gorillas!" running around the camp.

"Oh great." Raven face palmed herself. "Do you, know any English?" she asked him slowly.

Beast Boy knew what the word "English" was.

"I…can only say a litle- uh..a little!" A smooth correction by Beast Boy! Raven nodded to Starfire.

"Man, this guy can't even talk right to the ladies!" Adonis laughed.

"Back off Adonis. Beast Boy lives in the jungle, which clearly means he hasn't got proper education." Raven explained. It looked like she and Adonis were about have a fight, so Beast Boy jumped in between them. He faced Raven and gave her a puppy-dog face. Raven just glared at him.

"Oh friend Raven, the Beast Boy surely does have, 'the hots' for you." She giggled.

Raven then got irritated. She grabbed Beast Boy's arm and led him into the forest.

"You're taking me to the gorillas, because the sooner you, the sooner I can leave." She hissed at him as she dragged him across the jungle floor. Beast Boy pulled his arm away and got on all fours again. He backed away from Raven, and ran into the trees.

"No you don't." Raven pulled her hood over and sensed where he was going. Raven could not fly, because of all the trees, so she ran after him.

-_Beast Boy had ran to find his two friends to help him out with the girl. He ran for his life until he found his buddies munching on leaves-_

"You guys _**have**_to help me! The human girl begin dragging me into the jungle, telling me to take her to the gorilla clan!" Beast Boy waved his arms around and was shouting at the top of his lungs.

Raven found the three beasts conversing.

"Beast Boy!" she called to him. But the huge half-robot elephant stepped between her and BB.

"Hello, I'm Cyborg and I've worked with humans, allow me to translate what he's saying to you." Cyborg let out his trunk to shake, and Raven uncomfortably shook it. Beast Boy talked in gorilla, which was a bunch of hoots and grunts.

"He is unable to take you to the gorilla clan, because of his father." Cyborg replied to Raven.

"Tell him to just let me observe them." Raven looked on the elephant with a long face.

"No, you see his father is very protective of the clan, and he's got eyes on the back of his head." Cyborg explained. Raven walked up to Beast Boy, and made a deal.

"Beast Boy, if I help you learn English, would you take me to see your family." Raven gave out her hand to Beast Boy. Beast Boy took her hand, but pulled her into a tight, long, hug.

* * *

Aww.. Not exactly much romance yet, you guys will just have to wait. please review!


	8. Chapter 8 Love Blooms in the Jungle

**Beast Boy only had a few friends. Being raised in a family of gorillas has made him feel like an outcast. Something disturbs the jungle one day, and Beast Boy thinks that he finally has a chance to fit in.**

* * *

It felt like Raven was in Beast Boy's arms for hours. He held her closely and ran his fingers through her purple hair. Raven felt squeezed, but warm and …safe in his arms. She kind of liked his jungle plant smell. When Beast Boy stood straight, he was just as tall as Raven.

Beast Boy finally let her go and stood next to his buddies, and walked away. Raven stood watching.

_**-**__That night-_

"Man you guys, I wish you guys could understand what I feel. It feels, good and special." Beast Boy lay next to his friend, staring up into the sky.

"Yeah way to go BB. Good work with the ladiessss…" Cyborg teased.

"That's good for you Beast Boy." Robin said, giving him the thumbs up.

"Man, I've never felt like this before. I don't care if I was kicked out of my family, I don't even care about fitting in anymore! I just wanna…*yawn* care about *Beast Boy shuts his eyes* her…" and Beast Boy drifted off into sleep.

_-Meanwhile-_

"Raven, you are back!" Starfire rushed towards Raven and gave her one of those super strength hugs. "Where were you, and did you manage to see any gorillas?" Starfire was dusting off Raven's shoulder.

"I'm fine Starfire, now I need to be alone for a while." Raven said to her best friend, and she headed toward her tent. Lying down on her sleeping matt, she thought of the boy who saved her life the other day. There was something special about that man, or beast. She felt a connection between them, and she planned to keep it to herself.

-_The next day-_

Again, Beast Boy was right up and early at the camp. Raven would wake up early too just to meet up for his English lesson. She brought books, paper, and pencils for him. After a while, Beast Boy seemed to get the hang of it. As Raven would teach Beast Boy her language, Beast Boy would teach her a bit of gorilla language. Beast Boy finally had the guts to ask his lady friend his question.

"What, is your name?" he asked her. He blushed and smiled his toothy smile. Raven put one hand over her lips, shocked how he learned so fast.

"Ra-ven," She slowly sounded. She pointed to herself and repeated, "My name is Raven." She told him. Beast Boy mouthed the sounds, "_Ray-ven" and smiled._

"Raven!" he yelled and threw his arms up in the air. Raven laughed at his cute, stupid ness. Beast Boy saw a light glow from her. Like a silhouette. He then scooped her up in his arms, and before Raven could act, Beast Boy grabbed on a vine and swung through the canopy. Raven felt the breeze, and moments run through her hair. He held on tightly to Beast Boy, grasping on to his body for comfort and safety. But both seemed to be having great fun.

Birds flew out of their way as they swung by. The sunlight and shadow was balanced perfectly together. Just enough light to see what was ahead, and just enough shadow to block the sun's blazing rays. Raven thought it was an amazing sight.

_-Beast Boy's pov-_

"_Man," he thought, "what could be even more special?" The fact that Raven was holding him meant she relied on him to keep her safe and comfortable. He felt like the whole world depended on him, but also felt like he was doing a humongous favor for a good friend._

_-Raven's pov-_

_It was dangerous, but the most relaxing moment in her life. Felt like she was flying among the birds, or zipping above water. But Beast Boy's warmth calmed her down so much more, than all the things in the world that calm people down. _

Beast Boy was starting to slow down, and landed on the tallest tree in the jungle. He took her hand, and she climbed with him to the top, where hundreds of jungle birds were singing. Raven, could not believe her eyes. It was incredible! Beast Boy took her down to the lowest branch of the tree. He sat next to her, but dazed off a bit. Raven woke him up with a shake.

"Where's your family?" She asked him. Beast Boy thought about words for a moment…

"Gorilla or human?" he asked.

"Human." Raven giggled. Beast Boy, however, was not giggling. He just looked away from her and thought of the dreams he had been having before he met her. "What's wrong?" she asked, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Leopards. Took my human mother and father." Beast Boy said softly. A tear ran down his eye, and Raven started to tear up at this sight. Beast Boy wiped her tears away and they looked at each other.

Nightfall came and consumed the skies. The blue, one-starred screen turned into a black sky _full_ of stars. Beast Boy set Raven down on the jungle floor, but before she could leave, Beast Boy put raven's hair behind her ears.

"Beast Boy," she started, "I only have 3 days until I must go." She warned. Beast Boy was shocked. Mixed emotions hit him like spiral. Sadness, madness, rage, sorrow, depression, and anger. He was headed for a breakdown! Raven, seeing the vacant expression on his face, knew she had hurt him. She ran off towards her camp, which was beyond the trees and shrubs. Beast Boy, heartbroken and traumatized, walked into the jungle, not knowing where it will take him.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9 Betrayal

**Beast Boy is a lone gorilla boy who has fallen in love with a beautiful maiden. A scholar who had come to the jungle to find all sorts of creatures has found love instead. But who knows if these two were meant to be together, forever? …**

* * *

Beast Boy climbed the tree he took Raven on their first-…that day. He looked out into the sea, wondering how away Raven's home was from his. The sun rising made it seem very far away.

Raven, woke up, to find Beast Boy staring down at _her_. This was the first time Beast Boy could look down on someone in _his or her_ sleep. Raven was surprised at first, but pleased to find that it was only her good friend.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing here so early?" she asked him, with an unstable voice.

"I came to see Raven." Beast Boy pointed at her, and gave her a random assortment of jungle flowers. Raven plucked the flowers out of his hand and placed them in her journal.

"Beast Boy, that's nice of you." She told him, but he took _her_ arm and dragged _her _into the trees.

"Let me go!" she demanded, but Beast Boy, with an angry look in his eyes stopped and dropped Raven on the ground. ("Ow." She yelped). Raven got up and dusted herself off. She shot a nasty look at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, am…sorry." Says Beast Boy, "Raven told Beast Boy she will be leaving and I don't want Raven to leave. So I surprise her." He explained.

"Surprised me?" Raven questioned. Beast Boy pulled her into the trees, but Starfire and Adonis were watching.

"Let's follow them." Adonis got up, grabbed his gun and walked towards the jungle.

Beast Boy led Raven into a spot, and pulled the bushes open. Peeking over the ledge, was a small valley, and in it was Beast Boy's gorilla family.

"Would Raven like a closer look?" Beast Boy asked her and gave her his hand. Raven nodded, and took, took it, and they were both gliding through the trees.

Beast Boy slowly approached his mother, who was eating by herself a few feet away from the family. She smelled his scent, and wheeled around. Beast Boy gave her a hug any mother would desire to obtain. He softly whispered something to her, and then gestured for Raven to emerge out of he foliage. The female gorilla had never seen anything like her. Raven, was pulled in closer by Beast Boy and smiled at both of them. There was really nothing to say; after all, they could not understand each other.

"Is this the young female you were talking about?" his mom leaned over to Beast Boy, with watery eyes.

"Yes, and-" Beast Boy held his mother's hands up, but then let go to grunting and roaring.

Beast Boy's father had appeared. He stormed in on their conversation, and growled at Beast Boy. He beat his chest at him and pushed Beast Boy's mother aside. Beast Boy stood up in his face. At the sight of Raven, the silverback was more enraged than before. Raven backed away as Beast Boy changed into a gorilla. The two males were fighting in front of their friends and family.

_-In the bushes-_

"Friend Raven and the Beast Boy need help!" Starfire whispered to Adonis.

"No, just watch. Tonight, we'll pay a visit back here." Adonis had a smirk on his face as he watched the two gorillas brawl.

_-The two gorillas are fighting-_

"I told you to never come back! But what you do was bring a stranger to our home!" The silver back was like a raging bull, charging at Beast Boy. Beast Boy was trying his best to push his father back. But Beast Boy, turned into his altered-human form. He ran, pulling Raven as far as he can to the other side of the jungle.

"So that's why couldn't take me." She put a hand over his shoulder and he held it. Her touch was gentle and sweet. "But now I got to see them." She smiled. Beast Boy threw hand off.

"Beast Boy wants Raven to stay with him." He cried. Unexpectedly, he pulled her into a kiss. Raven blushed but slowly returned it. They sat on the beach, in the moonlight. Raven sat in the sand next to Beast Boy who was lying down. "Garfield." Beast Boy told her.

"What?" she looked at him.

"Garfield. My mom never called me that, but in dreams, a man and woman called baby 'Garfield'." Beast Boy explained. Raven thought about what he was saying, and it was all falling into place. Raven sensed what he was feeling, and placed her hand upon his.

"Well maybe, one day you will understand who that is." She gave him a loving smile. Beast Boy could not help it; he pulled her head forward into a kiss that sparkled in the moonlight. It smelled like a mix of lavender and dew, the fragrance was chasing the air around them. A gust of wind blew by and through their hair. Raven loved this, but the more she did, the more she hated herself. She did not want to think of what would come of Beast Boy, when she'll leave the next morning.

* * *

Thanks again guys, we're almost finished with this one! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10 A Family in Danger

**Beast Boy is a changeling that grew up in the jungle. His adoptive family has never accepted him for who he is and who he can be. He has a few friends, but one day met one of his kind. His family bans him after he tried to show Raven what their life ** **was like. Soon after, tragedy strikes and it's up to Beast Boy to save them.****  
**

* * *

-_Meanwhile-_

Back where the gorillas were, Beast Boy's adoptive mother was still depressed about her son. Her mate approached her slowly.

"Why did you even make him leave? He did nothing wrong!" She grasped on to his fur, crying. The silverback was stroking his mate's fury head and sighed.

"It was best for the pack." He said to her. She then pulled away from him with a shocking look.

"You mean you just-How could you?" she was crying ever so much than before. "Our son is gone because you thought he didn't belong?" she growled at him.

"He was _never_ our son!" he grunted impressively.

"That's what you think! I raised him, and didn't have to come from me to be loved! At least someone was there to love him." She shot a look back at the male.

She ran off into the bushes, looking for Beast Boy. The male gorilla just sighed, looked down and headed toward the other gorillas. But before he could, he stepped into a trap. He found himself in a net hung up on a tree. Adonis emerged out of the foliage, laughing at the poor beast.

"This will seriously be a lot of dough." He said to a few men who he had called in earlier. They helped him catch all the other gorillas except for Beast Boy's mother and Robin.

Robin watched from a distance in horror.

"C'mon Cyborg we have to warn Beast Boy!" Cyborg started running towards the edge of the land with Robin on his back. "Wait, over there!" Robin pointed to Starfire who was tied to a tree.

"Isn't that BB's girlfriend's friend?" Cyborg asked.

"Let's just get her free and go because my whole family's in trouble." Robin made his way on all fours to the tree. He untied the rope and scarf over her mouth.

"Creatures of this land, your kind is in trouble, we must find Raven!" she cried.

They all rode on Cyborg's back as he charged towards the beach, making trumpet sounds with his trunk. Robin tried his best to stay on the elephant's back.

-_Meanwhile-_

"Beast Boy I must get back to my camp." She backed off from him.

"So I will see you next morning?" he asked her. But Raven just turned away from him. She began to walk back but Beast Boy caught her arm.

"Raven-" he couldn't finish his sentence. Cyborg had come crashing through the pal trees.

"Yo BB, your family! The humans attacked them!" Cyborg boomed. Beast Boy and Raven gasped. Robin got off of Cyborg to explain to Beast Boy what happened.

Raven ran towards Starfire how flew down to see her.

"Adonis has attacked the innocent creatures. He plans to sell them back at our home…" Starfire explained as Raven exploded with rage. A huge wave started coming towards them.

"Raven calm down!" Starfire called. Raven quickly did and breathed in and out. The wave quickly died down as well.

"We have to save them." Beast Boy said. He turned into a leopard for speed and ran to the gorilla settlement. Cyborg and Robin went along with him. The two girls flew after them.

Beast Boy knew the only family he ever had was going to be annihilated and so he ran for his life. Cyborg was charging, and Robin was swinging from the trees (Beast Boy had taught him).

The girls were flying at lightning speed. Beast Boy, ran into his mother.

"Son! Your father, he actually-" she was tearing up and touching his face.

"Mom there's no time, they're in trouble." Beast Boy said. He then approached Starfire and dragged her to his mom. "Please take care of her. Keep her safe." Beast Boy pointed to his mom and demanded Starfire to do what he asked.

"Starfire, protect her. We'll handle Adonis." Raven told her. Starfire nodded and the four others continued to the danger.

_-At the site-_

"Adonis! How could you do this?" Raven glared at him. She punched and kicked at him.

"Sorry cutie, but I was in on this too!" he cackled. A bunch of thugs came over and attacked Raven as Adonis ran off. Beast Boy growled and darted after him.

Raven was surrounded. She glanced around, being careful.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg charged and knocked out half of the men. Raven smirked at him and he nodded. They both took out the guys one by one. Robin jumped around happily in the trees, throwing fruits at the thugs. He then started freeing the other gorillas. The gorillas started attacking left from right. When Robin released Beast Boy's father, he grunted and went to find his son, and Adonis.

Beast Boy was running toward him. He turned morphed quickly into a snake and wrapped himself around Adonis' ankles, making him fall to the ground. Beast Boy was on full attack mode. He turned into a gorilla and slammed at Adonis. Adonis grabbed his gun and pointed at Beast Boy, but he knocked it out of his hands. Beast Boy roared in Adonis' face and stared him down with his eyes, glowing with fire.

"Wait stop! If you don't kill me, I can bring you to Raven's home." Adonis' face was struck with fear. Beast Boy's eyes turned beady and glossy. He just wanted to be with Raven. Adonis, was slowly reaching for his gun, when Beast Boy's father, was watching. He roared and pushed Beast Boy aside as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Adonis had shot the silver back. Beast Boy rubbed his head and found his father almost lifeless on the jungle floor. Beast Boy clenched his fists tight and punched Adonis. He took the gun and snapped it in half like a toothpick. He roared, yelled, and pounded his chest.

"This, is for everything I love!" Beast Boy picked up a small boulder, and threw it at Adonis, who unfortunately tried to dodge it. But he was at the edge of a cliff and fell to his death.

Raven, Cyborg, and Robin had heard everything after they defeated all the hunters. Starfire and Beast Boy's mother showed up as well. They all ran to where Beast Boy battled Adonis. Beast Boy was kneeling down next to his father.

"Beast Boy, I didn't mean what I said. You _do_ belong." Beast Boy's father's last words were touching. And the wise gorilla's eyes finally closed for the last time.

* * *

Okay, last chapter will be up soon! And a new story as well. Plz review


	11. Chapter 11 I will not Say Goodbye

Okay this is the last chapter of this wonderful story (in my opinion). I will be uploading a new one soon, hopefully today. Please don't forget to review this one and thanks for reading.

* * *

Beast Boy's father was dead. The gorillas were still in danger. No one would protect them now if no one took place as the silver back. The sun was beginning to rise upon the trees. The light shone through the trees and gave light to their faces.

"I should be going back to America today." Raven told Beast Boy. "You should come with me."

Raven looked at Beast Boy and held out her hand for him to take. But Beast Boy looked at her with sorry eyes.

"I can't. My family." He replied to her, and closed her hand. It seemed like the hardest choice he had to make, but to make his father proud, that's what he would do.

Before Raven and Starfire left that morning, they helped heal any injury that came to the animals. Only Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's mother had come to say goodbye.

After packing everything up, Starfire and Raven were about to leave on a small boat. They were all there standing on the beach, watching. Raven just gave Beast Boy a hug goodbye and didn't say a word.

"Dear animal friends, I hope we can visit your land soon!" Starfire smiled at them and gave each a hug. The two girls got loaded on a boat with all their belongings.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin just looked on. But it was painful for Beast Boy. He looked on as the girl of his dreams sailed away. He saw the first _person_ that understood him for who he was. They first person he met and actually had a special bond with.

As they rowed their way to the sea, neither of them said a word. They were only a few feet away from shore when Raven stopped rowing and took out her journal. She looked back to see Beast Boy was still looking on at them.

Starfire looked at her friend.

"If you wish to stay Raven, then maybe you could…" Starfire really didn't know what to say to her. Raven opened up to a random page in her journal, and found the page where she hid the small flowers Beast Boy had given her.

"Starfire." Raven was about to cry. Starfire saw her expression and stopped rowing. She then pushed the boat ashore back to where Beast Boy and the others were watching.

"Raven, if you wish to stay, then you can." She smiled at her best friend. At first, Starfire thought her friend would run to Beast Boy, but she ran to her instead.

"Starfire…thank you." She said softly. Starfire gave Raven a hug, then watched her best friend run towards the green man.

Beast Boy was shocked, confused, but so happy. He hugged her tightly in return as she started to cry a bit.

"I want to stay with you!" Raven exclaimed.

"I do too." Beast Boy smiled at her.

They went into the jungle and lived there. Starfire decided to stay there as well and lived in the house where Beast Boy and Raven lived. Robin took over as head of the gorilla clan, and Cyborg had a family of elephants of his own. As for Beast Boy and Raven, birds, gorillas, leopards, elephants, and monkeys would say that they always saw two lovers swinging through the trees of jungle.

* * *

**Final summary:**

**A family of three humans had been stranded on the jungle but made the most of it. A leopard attacked them on the day their son, Garfield Logan, turned one. Their son survived, and was taken in by a caring mother gorilla. The boy called himself Beast Boy, for her grew up with animals and have adapted many traits and skills. Beast Boy made only a few friends in his family because they felt like he didn't belong. Another gorilla named Robin, and an elephant named Cyborg stuck with him until the end. Beast Boy met a girl named Raven, and kept sneaking away to meet her. They had a special connection that grew stronger and stronger. But when Beast Boy's family is attacked, he must stay in the jungle inn order to protect them. Raven and her best friend Starfire decide to stay, and live in the jungle.**


End file.
